Dark Shinji
Dark Shinji also known as http://s241.photobucket.com/user/modxtoy004/media/ryuki/File0271.jpg.html is one of the fictional character and the main antagonist in the Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final. He is one of the 13 Kamen Riders the story revolves around. He transforms into the and resembles Kamen Rider Ryuki, but with a black look similar to Ryuki's Blank Form. Aside from a brief cameo in the TV Special 13 Riders, his only screen appearance was in the movie Episode: Final. Fictional character biography 13 Riders In the 13 Riders special (alternate retelling), Ryuga was among the Riders in the ending fight, only seen there. He and the remaining Riders activated their Final Vents on Shinji (as Kamen Rider Knight Survive). Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final In the alternative continuity of Episode Final, Yui Kanzaki had already met and befriended Shinji Kido, Kamen Rider Ryuki, when they were still both very young. As a result, the young and lonely Yui subconsciously created a duplicate of Shinji in the imaginary Mirror World. Several years later, this Shinji clone would adopt the identity of Kamen Rider Ryuga and join the Rider battle in order to pursue his goal of becoming a real person in the real world. The Mirror World version of Shinji Kido could survive indefinitely in his own universe without any extra protection, but could only stay in the real world for a short time before he started to disintegrate. Ryuga was twice mistaken for Ryuki. Ren had seen Ryuga attack Kamen Rider Femme while out fighting a Hydragoon, and thought Shinji had come to understand the meaning of the Rider War. He then demanded that Shinji fight him. Miho first mistook Ryuga as Shinji when Ryuga saved her before Kamen Rider Ouja could kill her. Ryuga himself had destroyed Genocider and turned Ohja into blank form. Femme then finished Blank Ouja off. Kamen Rider Decade In the World of Faiz, after Daiki takes Tsukasa's Ride Booker, Narutaki takes advantage of the situation as he takes Tsukasa into another dimension to be killed by Kamen Rider Ryuga. However, after interrogating Kiva-la on the whereabouts, Daiki intervenes while claiming it was to get the Faiz Gear as he gives Tsukasa back the Ride Booker. In his fight with Ryuga, Diend summoned Kamen Rider Kiva ("A monster for a monster.") when Ryuga summoned Dragblacker, transforming him into his Final Form Ride Kiva Arrow form soon after. He used Kiva Arrow's Final Attack Ride to counter Ryuga's Final Vent. Diend's final attack prevailed, seemingly destroying both Ryuga and Dragblacker. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Ryuga was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Personality In terms of character, Ryuga was the exact opposite of his real world counterpart. While the real Shinji was kind and innocent, the Mirror World version was cruel and scheming. He was responsible for the death of Kamen Rider Femme, mortally wounding her during their fight. Near the end of the movie, he met his own fate at the hands of his real world counterpart when, after a climatic showdown, the two Rider's Final Vents collided, Ryuki surviving while Ryuga perished. Kamen Rider Ryuga Like the original Shinji Kido, Dark Shinji transforms into Kamen Rider Ryuga through his Advent Deck and his V-Buckle. *'Height': 1.90m *'Weight': 60kg *'Punching power': 250 AP (12.5t) *'Kicking power': 450 AP (22.5t) *'Vision and Hearing': 17 km approx *'Maximum Jump Height': 40m *'Maximum Running Speed': 80km/h Being a copy of Ryuki, Ryuga is "balanced" Rider with equally powerful melee and far-range fighting capabilities, he uses his black Black Drag Visor gauntlet on his left forearm to use Advent Cards from summoning his Drag Saber. His Final Vent is the Dragon Rider Kick, jumping into the air to emit dark energy that paralyzes the opponent's legs and then deliver a flying side kick with Dragblacker flying behind to boost the attack's power with its dark flame. Apparently, it's not as powerful as Ryuki's, as when the two collided, Ryuki's Final Vent won out and killed Ryuga. Contract Monster Modeled after a Chinese dragon and Ryuga's Contract Monster, Dragblacker is referred as the . Advent Deck Advent Cards Ryuga's card reader, the Black Drag Visor (mounted on his left forearm) resembles the head of Dragblacker. *'Advent' (AP: 6000): Summons Dragblacker. *'Final Vent' (AP: 7000): Ryuga executes his version of the . He levitates into the air as Dragblacker snakes around behind him. He then goes into a kicking pose, and Dragblacker sends him flying towards the target with darkness, slamming into the target with incredible power. When used on Genocider, some of the darkness hit it, binding it to the floor, allowing Ryuga to kick it so hard, it was bifurcated. *'Strike Vent' (AP: 3000): Summons Ryuga's version of the , which is used in conjunction with Dragblacker for the attack. It resembles Dragblacker's head. *'Guard Vent' (AP: 3000): Summons Ryuga's version of the . It resembles part of Dragblacker's undersides with its legs. *'Sword Vent' (AP: 3000): Summons Ryuga's version of the , resembling Dragblacker's bladed tail end. It resembles a Liuyedao. Kaman Rider Onyx Deck.png|'Advent' (AP: 6000) Kaman Rider Onyx Final Vent.png|'Final Vent' (AP: 7000) Kaman Rider Onyx Strick Vent.png|'Strike Vent' (AP: 3000) Kaman Rider Onyx Guard Vent.png|'Guard Vent' (GP: 3000) Kaman Rider Onyx Sword Vent.png|'Sword Vent' (AP: 3000) Legend Rider Devices - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider Ryuga is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Kamen Rider Ryuga. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Mirror Image Shinji Kido is portrayed by , who also portrayed the lead role of Shinji Kido. As Kamen Rider Ryuga, his suit actors were and . Notes *Ryuga's name can be translated as "Dragon Fang". *Ryuga is the only Rider in Kamen Rider Ryuki that is a non-human, being a doppelganger of Shinji Kido that originated from Mirror World. *In Episode Final movie; Ryuga is actually the 13th Rider, being the last Rider to appear in the Rider Battle. *The images on Ryuga's Advent Cards are recoloured and mirrored versions of Ryuki's, with the exception of the Advent and Final Vent cards. *Despite having stronger AP in the Final Vent (7000 AP), Ryuga is defeated by Ryuki on the Dragon Rider Kick clash with Ryuki's Final Vent, who has 1000 AP lower than him (6000 AP). Likely due to the fact that Shinji's resolve made up for the difference in attack power, Ryuga was caught off-guard and was finished off. *In Super Climax Heroes, Ryuga has a deeper voice than in the movie or special, despite being voiced by his original actor (Takamasa Suga). *When Ryuga slots a card, the voice that announces its name is noticeably deeper than it is for the other Riders. However, this is not true of alternate versions appearing in Kamen Rider Decade. *Dark Shinji/Ryuga shares a lot of similarities Snake of Clearing Eyes the main antagonist from / given that they have a dominant black color and they desired to continue to exist. Also, both of them are manipulative and have a lethal cocktail of having sadistic and homicidal tendencies, as shown when they had made a lot of killings, all for their objective to came into success. *Like other Mirror Riders, he died an ironic death: Declaring himself the strongest Rider and also the "real" Shinji after manipulating Shinji into being possessed by him, only to die to the real Shinji because he didn't expect him to be so strong. See Also *Kit Taylor - Dark Shinji's American counterpart in Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. References External Links *Kamen Rider Ryuki (DVD) *Kamen Rider Ryuuki Spoiler Page Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Card Riders Category:Deceased Category:Non human riders Category:Ryuki Characters